


维也纳闹鬼事件

by sumred



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred





	维也纳闹鬼事件

我绕着树走了三圈，撞到了一只鬼身上。

“女士您好！”他一手按在胸前，另一只手高高扬着，俯身行了一个花哨的礼。

而我盯着他金色的后脑勺呆在了原地。

<<<

莫扎特死了三天以后，街上就开始有流言说萨列里疯了。传言乐师长晚上一个人坐在花园里自言自语，传言他进下午茶的时候对面的位置上也摆着一份同样的糕点，传言他吩咐仆人卧室的窗晚上不必关，而一个暴雨的夜晚，从他打开的窗户中传出了小提琴声。

“你们猜，他拉的是什么曲子？”小酒馆里，被团团围住的桌子旁坐着一个小胡子男人。

“拉的总不会是你写的曲子吧？”一个壮汉斜靠着柜台取笑道。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”酒馆里爆发出一阵笑声。

小胡子男人并没有恼，压低了声音，神神秘秘地说：“拉的，是死去的莫扎特大师的曲子。”

“谁不知道萨列里最讨厌的就是莫扎特了，怎么会拉他的曲子？”人群中有一个声音问。

“就是！不是还有传言说······”人群中另一个声音附和，说到一半却迟疑地停住了。

“传言说什么？”

“说——莫扎特大师是被萨列里害死的！”

“你这话可不能乱讲。”好几个声音抗议道。

“怎么是乱讲了，维也纳谁不知道萨列里恨莫扎特，莫扎特死得这么年轻，难说他是不是在背后做了什么手脚。”小胡子男人激动地站起来“我看，现在是莫扎特大师变成鬼回来找他报仇来了！”

“什么莫大师变成鬼，我看是你脑子进了水。”人群中一个尖利的嗓子喊道。

笑声几乎掀翻了屋顶，笑过之后，众人听一下午也只听到这么不靠谱的分析，觉得无趣也就散了。

人群虽散了，但流言却愈传愈盛，毕竟······他们之前的纠葛众人也是看在眼里的。终于，宫中也按捺不住了，暗中派了个通灵者去查。

<<<

“所以，你是来查我的？”莫扎特并肩和我坐在树枝上，小腿垂下去一晃一晃的，手里捏着我刚刚分给他的半块小蛋糕。

“嗯。”我啃着手里的蛋糕点头“宫中吩咐了动静要小一点，连萨列里都没让知道。”

“那——”他转过头笑得人畜无害，眼神里却满是威胁“你会为我保密吗？”

我手抖了一抖，小蛋糕塞了满嘴，拼命点头“当然了！当然了，大师！”

他转回去，微不可闻地叹了口气，声音闷闷的，比划着解释道：“你知道，人一旦变成鬼性格就会变一点，我以前······不威胁别人的。”

“没事，没事。”我摇头“不过，大师你为什么会变成鬼呢？我以为天父会接你上天的。”

“人间的事还是要在人间了结。”

<<<

那是天亮前最黑暗的时刻，莫扎特的亡灵跟着眼前一点圣光飘飘忽忽地来到了天父座前。天父就像人间的壁画里一样慈悲，白袍裹身，头发垂到肩膀，眼里具是对子民的爱，他向莫扎特伸出手：“孩子，你放纵不羁，伤人伤己，但我知这并非你本心。你将在硫磺与火焰中焚烧七天，待你纯白一如初生的羔羊，便可上到这里来，坐我右手边。”

天父还说了一大段话，什么信我的人有福了之类，但莫扎特一句都没听进去，他只想问一个问题。

“我还能回去见他吗？”

“孩子，只要你信我······”

······

“我信！我信！我信！！！”我都亲眼见到你了，能不信吗？

亡灵要想留在人间需要变成一只鬼，一只鬼要生存下去需要一个宿体，鬼不能离开宿体太久，也不会被一般人看见，没人聊天的日子实在无聊得紧，所以许多罪人宁愿下炼狱烧个七七四十九天，也不愿变成一只鬼来逃脱惩罚，更何况莫扎特这是放弃了做一个天使的优渥生活。

“安东他不是通灵者。”莫扎特看出了我的疑问“我用一百支咏叹调换来了他能看见我的权利。”

啧啧，你这是向主行贿啊。我腹诽道，音乐天才还真是好命，连天父都网开一面。

“我不是放弃了做一只天使，只是暂时停留在人间当鬼而已。他死了以后，我们还要在天上相守好久呢。”他似乎是想到了什么快乐的事，眯着眼睛笑了起来。

莫扎特在炼狱中被硫磺和火焰焚烧了七天，七天以后又没日没夜地写了好几天曲，就被天父打上了鬼的标记扔到了萨列里的花园里，附身在槭树上。

留是留在人间了，如何向萨列里现身又成了一个问题。一开始，莫扎特并不着急，甚至有心情玩一些幼稚的恶作剧，比如，在萨列里经过树下的时候抖他一身叶子，把他写到一半的谱子藏起来，往他的甜点里撒一把盐，诸如此类。

萨列里却并没有任何反应，这让莫扎特有一些小小的失落。他仿佛没有看到落在自己身上的叶子目不斜视地走远，谱子被拿走后没有翻找也没有生气只是呆呆地坐着，他面无表情地吃下发苦的甜点就好像那个嗜糖如命的人不是他一样。

从外表看萨列里一切如常，但只有偷偷注视着他的莫扎特才知道萨列里不过是行尸走肉般机械地重复着每一天的生活。他看上去光鲜亮丽，内里却已经腐坏。

这却让莫扎特更加为难。难道要突然蹦到他眼前吓他一跳吗？先不说萨列里能不能接受自己的恋人变成鬼，就说失而复得这件事的冲击力会不会把这个悲伤到麻木的人直接逼疯就很难说了。

<<<

莫扎特很发愁，他这辈子就没有这么发愁过，他成天坐在树杈上望着屋里叹气。

窗外的鬼叹气，窗内的人也叹气。

萨列里也不知道自己最近为什么这么喜欢叹气，有时候走在路上，或是写着信，就会无缘无故地停下来叹一口长长的气，就好像身体里有一只鼓鼓涨涨的气球在往外不停地放气。

罗森博格没有说什么，只是担心地看着他。

有时候悲伤过于猛烈，人的身体会自动启动保护机制，压抑所有的情感，等到你可以承受时再一点点解冻悲伤。萨列里叹着气，没有注意到自己那坚硬沉默如亘古的磐石的悲伤开始融化了。

晚上，萨列里一个人呆坐在花园里。他听到一阵不真切的旋律，声音很弱，以至于听上去似乎断断续续的，但他依然辨认出了那是莫扎特的风格，那么多音符，明亮又炽热，就像那个把它们一个个安顿在纸上的音乐家一样。

萨列里抬头努力想听清楚，目光没有聚焦地望着月亮，嘴角慢慢绽开一抹笑意。他想起了那个头发金黄的音乐家，想起他音调柔软的一声声“大师”，想起他眯起眼睛笑得像个孩子······

悲伤呼啸而来一瞬间没过头顶，他太久没有真切地感受任何一种情感了，这突然泛起的苦涩和伤痛显得分外清晰，分外鲜明。他还保持着抬头的姿势，连嘴角的笑意都没有消退，泪水就已经顺着脸颊流下来了。月亮在满眼的泪水中模糊不清，只剩一团朦胧的光晕。

他坐在月光里的槭树下，放任泪水淹没自己，就像海水淹没农田。他一直在冰凉的海水里往下坠落，时间很久了，比他已经度过的生命还要多许多年，这么多年来，他一直没有奢求过拯救。

眼前暗了暗，他模模糊糊地意识到身前多了一个人，下一秒，一双手臂揽住了他的肩膀，他靠在那人胸前，鼻间萦绕着令他安心的熟悉的那个金发小混蛋身上的味道。

“安东······”莫扎特抱着他，一只手轻轻拍着萨列里的后背“我在这儿呢。”

萨列里在深海里往下坠落了许多年，比他已经度过的生命还要多许多年。这么多年来，他眼前一片黑暗，四周安静，只能听见他自己的呼吸声，孤独如影随形，深入骨髓。直到莫扎特带着他的音乐闯了进来。

原来这么多年他一直在向他坠落。

<<<

“萨大师就这么接受了你是一只鬼的事实？”我听完整个故事还是觉得不可思议。萨列里看上去并不像是一个会相信神神鬼鬼的人。

“对啊。”莫扎特倒是不觉得这有什么不对劲的“安东还有很长的一生，而我会一直陪着他。”

我们可以说完心里的话，做完想做的事，那些藤蔓一样交错复杂的心结会像空气一样消散，还会有无数新气象在眼前一一展开。

然后，我们会在天上重逢，给彼此一个用力到疼痛的拥抱，连天父都会嫉妒我们的相爱。

  



End file.
